Endgame
by Grays83718
Summary: Following the events of "Bad Blood", the Justice League teams up with the BSAA to stop Albert Wesker's plan from unleashing Uroboros all over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**B.S.A.A. Headquarters**

 **June 16, 16:00 UTC**

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine enter the main office of the North American Branch where they meet the B.S.A.A. advisor Clive R. O'Brian. "Chris, Jill; you're here. We've received an anonymous tip on the whereabouts of Oswell Spencer. He's located at his estate. Here are the coordinates" Clive tells them as he hands the information to Chris.

"Time to bring him in" Clive says.

 **Spencer Estate**

 **June 17, 17:00 EDT**

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine enter the main chambers of Oswell Spencer. The two BSAA operatives had to endure a new type of monsters who acted as guards below the estate in order to get to the top floor.

Once inside Spencer's chamber, Chris and Jill find him sitting on his wheelchair looking out the window as rain pours down and sound of thunder occurs. "Oswell Spencer" Chris Redfield says to the former president of Umbrella.

"I knew you would show up" Oswell tells Chris and Jill.

"You caused Raccoon City to be destroyed because of you and your company" Jill Valentine says drawing her gun at Oswell.

"Over 100,000 people killed because of you" Chris Redfield adds also drawing his gun at him too.

Oswell doesn't respond as he looks on out the window. The once founding member of Umbrella then turns his wheelchair, looking at the BSAA agents. "I had a vision, to remake the world and lead it to a new era" he tells Redfield and Valentine. Oswell then gets up from his wheelchair, standing perfectly still with no difficulty which seem to confuse to two BSAA agents.

"You call that a vision" Chris ask.

"I intended to use the research of Bio Organic Weapons to carry out my vision and mould a utopia for mankind" Oswell tells Chris.

"And how that work out? Look around Spencer" Jill tells Oswell.

"You lost. You're under arrest" Chris tells the former president of Umbrella.

"I'm not going anywhere. But the both of you, you're going to die inside this estate" Oswell tells Chris and Jill.

"What are you talking about" Jill asks. Oswell doesn't respond as he starts laugh manically walking normal. Chris and Jill look at each other confused then suddenly Oswell stops laughing, and then smiles at them.

"What the hell in going on" Jill asks Chris.

"Oswell; what the hell is wrong with you" Redfield shouts.

"Oh feel fine, I feel fantastic" Oswell tells Chris, slowly change his voice to sound more female.

Chris and Jill both look at each again after Oswell Spencer's sudden voice change. "Chris; something is not right" said a concern Jill.

"Oswell; enough games, I want answers" Chris shouts as he and Jill aim their guns at him.

"Okay I only have two words for you" Oswell tells Chris and Jill.

"Hello Megan" he says in a female voice while softly hitting his head. "What the hell" a disturbed Chris asks.

Oswell Spencer shape shifts into his true only to be the evil clone of Miss Martian who is now sporting short red hair. The whole time, she was posing as the former president of Umbrella. "What the hell is this? Who are you" Chris Redfield asks.

"Where's Oswell Spencer" Jill Valentine asks. "He's been dead for months" E. Miss Martian tells them.

"You killed him" Jill asks. "No, I wish I could take credit for it. Well let's just say he was your captain" E. Miss Martian tells her giving Jill an evil smirk.

"Wesker" Jill says. "Where the hell is he" Chris shouts.

"I'm afraid he's not here. And you will never find him" E. Miss Martian tells two BSAA agents. Redfield and Valentine are about to shoot when E. Miss Martin uses telekinesis to send them both flying to the bookshelves.

"That was rude of you" E. Miss Martian tells them. Chris and Jill get up, picking up their guns shooting at Miss Martian clone but she quickly phases through the floor.

"What the hell was that" Jill asks witnessing E. Miss Martian phasing through floor. "Mrasid" said a female voice as Redfield and Valentine's handguns have vanished.

"What was that" Chris asks when he sees gun just suddenly disappeared. "Chris; the window" Jill tells him as she looks out the window. They approach the window to see Zatanna however it's her evil clone. "Albert Wesker gives his regards" she tells the duo.

"Gnirb eht esuoh nwod" E. Zatanna casts a spell. The estate suddenly starts to fall apart.

"Chris" Jill says as avoids the falling debris. "It's falling apart, let's get the hell out of here" Chris shouts. Redfield and Valentine exit the study, trying to avoid the debris. Ten minutes later, they manage to escape the estate. Chris and Jill look on as they see estate is no more.

"Are you alright" Chris asks Jill, catching his breath. "I'll be okay" Jill tells him, catching her breath.

Suddenly they hear the sound of a helicopter as an all black Bell UH-1Y Venom approaches to Chris and Jill. They try to see who is piloting it but the headlights are preventing them. The evil clone of Robin is piloting the copter is targeting the two BSAA agents. "I got a lock on them" E. E. Robin contacts someone through a headset.

"Kill them both" Albert Wesker tells E. Robin. The evil clone of Robin presses a button from the control which launches a missile heading towards Redfield and Valentine. "Chris; watch out" Jill shouts who tackles him to avoid the impact. The missile hits the target but lucky for Chris and Jill, they survived with only minimal damage.

Soon E. Zatanna and E. Miss Martian join E. Robin as they depart, leaving the scene. Chris Redfield gets up see the helicopter is flying away from the completely destroyed Spencer Estate. "Who the hell were they" Chris asks. He turns to see Jill only to her down.

"Jill, Jill" Chris says trying to wake her up. Chris check for a pulse which she has, in a sign of relief.

"Wesker" Chris Redfield says in an angry tone.

 **The debut of the evil clone of Zatanna. Her outfit is the same as Young Justice Season 1 except the colors of her outfit is similar to Excelle Gionne's dress from Resident Evil 5**


	2. Chapter 2

**B.S.A.A. Headquarters**

 **June 18, 07:00 UTC**

"I find this hard to believe" said the BSAA adviser Clive R. O'Brian.

"Barry; what do you think" Clive asks.

"Human cloning and genomorphs, this new to me" said Barry.

"I know this hard to believe but it is all true" Batman tells the BSAA advisors.

"Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne, working together" is what Rebecca says.

"The regional director of TRICELL's African division in a business relationship with Albert Wesker, these are strong allegations Batman" Barry tells the Dark Knight.

"The Justice League will do whatever it can to get you the proof" Batman tells the BSAA advisors.

"Could you give us minute to discuss this" Clive asks Batman. Clive, Barry and Rebecca went inside to another while Batman waits.

Outside of the main room, Superman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Aquaman wait for Batman who inside with members of BSAA.

"They don't believe us" Superman says who use his super hearing to listen the conversation.

"What do you think is going to happen to Bruce to all of us" Flash asks.

Back inside, the three BSAA advisor return to meet with Batman.

"We have decided give you and the Justice League the chance to give the BSAA any proof involving Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne" Clive tells Batman.

"There's an incident going around in Kijuju Africa involving Ricardo Irving" Barry tells Batman.

"He's been involved in the black market selling products to bioterrorist organizations" Rebecca says.

"He works for TRICELL" Batman says when he sees Ricardo works there as part of the oil resource department.

"If you and the Justice League can help the BSAA find any proof of Excella and Wesker especially with the genomorphs or whatever, the charges against you will be dropped" Clive tells Batman.

"However, if you're unable to find any proof" Barry adds.

"I know, and I will full responsibility" Batman tells the BSAA advisors.

As Batman exits the meeting with the BSAA advisors, Superman gives him a mean look. "Bruce; what are you thinking" Superman asks Batman.

"Agreeing to turn you in if we don't find any proof" Flash says.

"They need actually proof. That is why were going to the BSAA Headquarters in Africa" Batman tells Flash.

"That's where the attack took place" Green Arrow says.

"Barry Burton will inform them and from there we head to Kijuju" Batman tells other League members.

Three Month Later

 **Kijuji**

 **September 18, 15:30 EDT**

Chris Redfield is driving a Humvee to the Kijuiu Autonomous Zone in Africa. Just over a month ago, Chris and his partner Jill Valentine went to the Spencer Estate to arrest the last remaining existence of Umbrella Oswell Spencer. However, it was set up orchestrated by Wesker to lure them into a trap.

Even with the help from the evil clones of Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Robin, Albert Wesker was unable to get rid of his two former S.T.A.R.S. operatives as they both survived. After entering inside the zone, Chris parks his Humvee, exiting the vehicle. He opens the rear door looking for something unaware a woman approaches him.

"Welcome to Africa" she says. Chris turns to see her.

"My name is Sheva Alomar" she tells Chris.

"Chris Redfield" he says, both shaking hands.

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Redfield. It's an honor" Sheva says.

"Just Chris, thanks" he tells Sheva.

"So you will accompany me to the destination" Chris asks.

"Yes. Tensions are running high ever since the change in government" Sheva tells him.

"I'll bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now" Chris says.

"And they're not going to be happy to see an American. BSAA or not, that's why I'm your partner; to help put them at ease" Sheva informs Chris.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine…Partner" Chris says while Sheva walk away before him saying "partner". Think about what happened to Jill Valentine who is in the hospital recovering from injuries. Sheva walks then notices Chris with a concerned look.

"You okay" she asks. "Yeah, sorry…It's nothing. Let's go" Chris tells her. They walk through the region of Kijuji. They pass by many refugees while some of them look at Chris and Sheva. As they approach the main gate, a soldier armed with stops them. Sheva goes on ahead while Chris stays behind.

The soldier begins to frisk Sheva from the top then grabs her ass before she pushes him away. "You don't have to get touchy" Sheva angrily tells the soldier who shows him clearance.

"Let's go" she tells Chris. The gates open as both Sheva and Chris exit the Kijuiu Autonomous Zone. As they leave, an African woman with short spiky black hair is wearing a tight blue tank top and white long dress standing while looking down. She looks up, watching Chris and Sheva, giving an evil smirk.

"This is Kirk. Chris, Sheva, can you read me" a man contacts them.

"Chris here, coming in loud and clear, Kirk" Chris tells him.

"Yes, we read you" Sheva says to Kirk.

"There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuj. That's where Irving will be. Alpha Team has already infiltrated the area you will be going in as backup. Your contact Reynard Fisher is at the butcher's shop. You can gear up and get briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs" Kirk tells Chris and Sheva.

"Roger that" Chris tells Kirk.

"Copy, over and out" Sheva says to Kirk.

While walking through the streets of Kijuiu, Chris and Sheva notice the locals looked different. They see some of them beating up someone with weapons. Chris disregards it, as he follows Sheva; continue to head to the butcher's shop. As they head there, Chris and Sheva stop when they hear sirens. Sheva looks around to notice that the locals are longer there just a radio on floor which is broadcast the news in Swahili.

Chris and Sheva continue with their mission heading to a building which says "Corner Pyamy Butchery". Once inside, they meet with their contact Reynard Fisher.

"Good. You're both here come" Reynard says as he opens the door.

"You two, this way" he tells Chris and Sheva entering inside a room which has meat hanging and butchering table of some kind.

"It may because of the new government, but people around are a little on edge. You should do what you came here to do and go home" Reynard tells them.

"Yeah, they really roll out the red carpet for us Americans" Chris. They follow Reynard until stops where Chris and Sheva see a large metal attaché case.

"I have your weapons for you here. Check them" Reynard tells Chris and Sheva, as the BSAA operatives approach the case.

"Grab your weapons. The operation already started" Reynard tells them. Chris opens the case to see two sets of M92F handguns.

"Destination coordinates" Sheva asks after checking her handgun.

"Town square is up ahead. Go through there, Alpha Team is waiting at the deal location" Reynard tells her who points to the backdoor.

"Good" Sheva says. "What do you know about Uroboros" Reynard asks.

"Mostly just rumors…Something about visions of a doomsdays project" Chris tells him.

"Doomsday sounds about right, and apparently it is no rumor" Reynard says.

"You're kidding right" Sheva asks.

"You must find a man named Irving, he's our only lead" Reynard tells Chris and Sheva. He heads to the exit; look back at Chris and Sheva. "And be careful out there" Reynard tells them as he closes the door.

Reynard heads outside, closing the door to the butcher shop when he gets trapped in a force bubble. "What the hell" Reynard asks, pounding on the bubble.

"Well, well, well, just who might you be" the evil clone of Rocket asks who is the one trapping Reynard in the force bubble.

"Get me out of this thing" Reynard shouts. "No need to be so rude" E. Zatanna says who appears, standing side by side with E. Rocket.

"I don't know what's going but I'm just a butcher" Reynard tells them. "So who were the two people that went inside" E. Zatanna asks.

"I'm not telling you anything" Reynard shouts. "Then you don't mind if someone takes a look around" E. Rocket says to Reynard while she looks at E. Zatanna.

The evil clone of Zatanna looks at her with a weird look. "Girl, I can't go inside. Someone has to keep this guy from leaving" E. Rocket tells E. Zatanna. The female magician reluctantly goes inside the butchery while E. Rocket keeps Reynard inside the bubble.

"Oh god, it smells like shit in here" E. Zatanna says. "Girl, focus" E. Rocket tells her. Minutes later, E. Zatanna comes back out with an empty large metallic case in hands.

"What was inside the case" E. Rocket asks. "None of your business" Reynard tells her.

"Laever eht stnetnoc edisni siht esac" E. Zatanna casts a spell. "The case contains weapons for the two BSAA agents" Reynard blurts then covers his mouth.

"Must've been for Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar" E. Rocket says to Reynard who releases the force bubble.

"We have a spy" E. Zatanna says. "What are you going to do kill me" Reynard asks the evil clones of Zatanna and Rocket.

"No, we're not going to kill you" E. Zatanna tells him. "But they will" E. Rocket says as eight locals appear with blood shots in their eyes.

"I think know some of the locals here. They like to be called the Majini. Swahili for wicked people" E. Rocket says as the Majini surrounds Reynard.

"Kumwua" E. Rocket says in Swahili. The Majini grabs Reynard, taking him away. "Let me go" Reynard shouts, struggling. The evil clones of Rocket and Zatanna wave to him goodbye as he gets taken.

E. Zatanna takes out her cell phone, making a call. "Yes, Zatanna" a woman answers the phone.

"Excella; Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar are here" E. Zatanna tells her over the phone.

"They will receive a welcome party they will never forget" Excella says over the phone.

 **The debut of the evil clone of Rocket. Her outfit is just like from Young Justice except it's dark navy blue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris and Sheva just exit a room which was used for rituals. Once outside, they hear a scream. "Did you hear that? It came from the building" Sheva tells Chris who also heard the scream. They make their way to the stairs to another building. Chris opens the door to witness three locals. One of them holds the local down, while the other holding a parasite in his hand. The Majini forces open the local's mouth, shoving the parasite down his throat.

"Freeze" Chris tells them as he and Sheva draws their handguns at the two Majini. Both of them slowly gets up, looking at Chris and Sheva with its blood shot eyes fleeing the scene. While the local chokes due to the parasite down his throat.

"Are you okay" Chris asks the local but he pushes the BSAA agent away. The local screams as he feels the parasite inside him taking over his body. He looks up as his eyes become blood shot. He suddenly slowly gets to his feet. He sees Chris and Sheva roaring about to attack them. Chris shoots him but it doesn't kill him. Both Chris and Sheva shoot a couple of times until he's dead.

"What the hell just happened" Sheva asks.

"They didn't move like any zombie I've ever seen" Chris tells Sheva. They enter another room, looking for a way to get outside. With no choice in the matter, Chris jumps out the window. Luckily it was only a two floor house.

"We should keep moving. They'll find us soon" Sheva tells Chris. As they're about to head to their destination, they hear people talking in Swahili. There are group of Majini approaching Chris and Sheva with weapons in hand coming from two different directions.

"We need to get out of here! We need to get to that house" Sheva tells Chris. They head inside the house then Sheva closes the door, barricading it.

"Come in Kirk. The locals were hostile and we had to use force. We don't have any contingency plans for this situation, do we" Chris contacts him.

"Roger on the locals. But your orders still stands" Kirk tells Chris through the earpiece.

"What does that mean? Was HQ expecting this" Sheva asks.

Chris and Sheva enter a room where they find an exit which takes them to underground passage. From there they find a ladder as Chris and Sheva climb, taking them to another room. Once out the door, they are back outside at the public assembly. Chris and Sheva continue onward until they see another house. They enter inside to see the room is empty. Chris and Sheva hear commotion going outside of town square. They look out the window to see a bunch of Majini on a scaffold.

Outside of town square, there is a crowd of Majini cheering with weapons in hand while some are on the scaffold.

"Mtu huyu hapa ni kupeleleza kufanya kazi kwa BSAA na lazima apate kutekelezwa mara moja" a Majini wearing sunglasses says through a megaphone.

"You don't what you're talking about" said a man being held by the Majini which turns out to be Reynard.

"You can all go to hell" Reynard shouts at the Majini.

"Wait a minute, that's the..." Sheva says but Chris stops her saying anything else.

Back outside, a very large monster wielding a giant axe it has a mask covering its face playing role of an executioner.

"Unasema tunaweza kwenda kuzimu lakini wewe ndio unayeenda kuzimu" the Majini with megaphone tells Reynard. The others hold Reynard down while the Majini with the sunglasses looks the axe wielding monster. **"Kill him"** he telepathically says in a female voice.

The large creature lifts up the giant axe, decapitating Reynard, killing him. Inside the house, Sheva and Chris look away after witnessing Reynard being executed. The Majini wearing the sunglass who is really E. Miss Martian looks around the infected locals as they all cheer. She then looks at the window to see Sheva and Chris inside.

"I hope you enjoyed execution, becuase it's now you're turn" E. Miss Martian says still under the disguise of the Majini.

"Huko ndani ya nyumba huwapata" E. Miss Martian shouts in male African voice. A dozen of the infected locals see the house Chris and Sheva start to run. They go outside and lucky for them there's a gate preventing the locals from going after them. However the Majini are climbing over the fence. Chris and Sheva try to stand their ground but more and more the hostiles keep coming.

"Kirk; come in! The locals are hostile! The gate is sealed, and we're trapped. We need backup, and we need it right now" Chris contacts him about the situation.

"Roger that. Just sit tight, help is on the way" Kirk tells Chris.

"Did you hear that, Sheva? Help's on the way" Chris tells her.

"Got it, I just hope they get here quick" Sheva says.

Suddenly the ceiling from the house breaks opens as more Majini jumps down. Just as Chris and Sheva escape the house, the large axe wielding monster breaks down the gate. They head to end of town square but the gates are closed and the Majini and the large monster with the axe are approaching them. The large monster is about to strike with its axe when it suddenly stop. The monster looks to see Superman gets a hold of the axe. "What the hell" Chris asks. The large monster and the Majini focus their attention on the Man of Steel, but some of infected locals are taken down by the Flash. The large monster attempts to attack Superman with its axe but he grabs it.

Superman delivers one punch to the creature which sends it flying, through the closed gates which destroys them and knocking out monster in the process. "The Justice League here" Chris says. Suddenly the Batplane hovers around town square, landing at the center. Batman and Green Arrow exits the plane, while Martian Manhunter slowly descends brings Aquaman with him. This situation doesn't please Sheva who angrily glares at Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have a lot nerve showing your face here after what those kids done" Sheva says to Batman.

"This is about the incident in Africa last year when the team attacked the BSAA HQ" Batman asks.

"We had nothing to do with it" Superman tells Sheva.

"It was all over the news" Chris reminds the Justice League.

"This situation is complicated; you need to know what's going on" Flash tells Chris and Sheva.

"They do work for me, but those were human clones" Batman tells Chris and Sheva.

"Human clones" Sheva asks. "We you expect us to believe that" Chris asks.

While the Justice League and the two BSAA agents are talking, E. Miss Martian who is posing as the Majini is attempting to leave when Martian Manhunter stops her.

"Going somewhere" J'onn asks the evil Miss Martian clone.

"Nothing gets by you" E. Miss Martian tells J'onn.

"Why is that hostile still here" Chris asks noticing him looking at Martian Manhunter.

Batman looks at the hostile realizing that it is the evil Miss Martian clone. They head to where J'onn is with the E. Miss Martian posing as the Majini.

"You know I'm getting really tired of this" E. Miss Martian says as she shape shifts back to her original form.

"You were at the Spencer Estate. You work for Wesker" Chris says in anger tone.

"How come your girlfriend isn't here with you" E. Miss Martian asks.

"Where is Albert Wesker" Batman asks. E. Miss Martian doesn't respond as she phases through the scaffold laughing in an evil manner.

"I don't know what's going on but you may be on to something" Chris says.

"That's why we are here, to help you find proof" Batman tells Chris and Sheva.

"I know you hold a grudge against us, but we have to put that aside" Flash says.

"Albert Wesker tried to destroy the world with the Uroboros Virus, but the team stopped them" said Superman.

"Uroboros Virus" Chris says in shock. "And that female who just vanished" Sheva asks.

"A clone of Miss Martian created by Albert Wesker" Batman tells Sheva.

"Those teenagers on the news" Chris asks. "Created by Albert Wesker and Excelle Gionne is involved" Superman tells him.

"Excella Gionne? Are you sure about this" Sheva asks. "Who is she" Chris asks.

"She works for TRICELL" she tells him. "If you're here to put a stop to Wesker, then let's do it" Chris says to the Justice League.

"We're going to split up, cover more ground. Flash; you're with Superman. Aquaman; you go with J'onn. Green Arrow; you're with Redfield and Alomar" Batman tells everyone.

"Wait you know who we are" Sheva asks. "Green Arrow will tell you" Batman tells her.

 **Unknown Location**

 **September 18, 17:00 UTC**

"The preparations are almost complete. Then we can leave" Excella says as she takes out a syringe from a metal brief case.

"Good" Albert says. Excella then takes the syringe injecting a red liquid into Wesker's arm.

"I have to admit, I was surprised the genomorphs was such a success. I didn't think it would work. And now you can create a new world" Excella says to Wesker.

"As promised your position in TRICELL is secured" Wesker tells her.

"Do you remember the conversation we had last year" Excella asks in a seductive manner approaching Wesker.

"You want to be my partner" Wesker says. "I believe I've proved I'm worthy, haven't I" she asks.

Wesker places his hand on face as he's about to kiss her. "Perhaps you have" he tells Excella only to push her away which disgust Excella feeling rejected.

"We got a problem, the Justice League is here, and have teamed up with the BSAA" said a woman who enters the room. She is wear all black SWAT gear with a black ski mask but not hiding her long blonde ponytail.

"It appears your old friend Chris Redfield is teaming with the Justice League" Excella says to Wesker.

"Do I sense concern" she asks. "The plan is in its final stages, I will not tolerate delays" Wesker tells her.

Excella huffs closing brief case, leaves the room with the unknown woman.

 **Kijuji**

 **September 18, 18:01 EDT**

After meeting with Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, the Justice League decided to split up to cover more ground. Green Arrow would join the two BSAA operatives to help them against the hostiles. So far the three have made it out of town square, continuing with their destination.

"How well do you know Albert Wesker" Green Arrow asks. "He was a top official with Umbrella, and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S. unit" Chris tells him.

"I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockfort Island. We've been tracking him down since. Then a couple of months ago we got a tip from a source. The whereabouts of Oswell E. Spencer" Chris tells Green Arrow.

"Who's he" the emerald archer asks. "He was the founder of Umbrella" Chris tells Green Arrow.

"Jill Valentine and I went there to arrest him, but it out to be a set up. Wesker lured us into a trap, hoping to finish me and Jill off" Chris says.

"He didn't get the job done" Green Arrow says. "Wesker is going to pay for this" Chris responds in an angry tone.

"Let's get to our destination" Sheva tells them. Chris and Sheva kicks down the metal door which takes the three outside. Suddenly a woman wearing a black dress bursts outside from a second floor house. The three stop when they see the woman who looks like she is scared.

"Help, someone please help me" she shouts. Suddenly the infected local grabs her. She screams for her life as she gets dragged inside. Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow rush to her aid as they head to the second floor. Chris stands by the open the door, hearing a female breathing heavily. They enter inside to see the woman in the black dress slowly walking towards them. She's about to fall but Green Arrow manages to catch her.

"Hey what's wrong" Green Arrow asks. "Be careful. They may still be here" Chris says as he and Sheva look around.

"Are you okay" Green Arrow asks as the woman slowly grabs his back. She gains a strong grip on Green Arrow's back, her mouth opens as four tentacles emerges attempting to attack the emerald archer.

"Arrow" Sheva says as she shoots the now infected woman. Green Arrow pushes the infected woman away sending her against the wall. She recovers and is in the position to attack. Chris shoots the infected woman in the head which explodes unleashing a long tentacle with a blade attached to it.

Green Arrow uses a trick arrow to hit the infected woman which electrocutes her. Once she's taken out, more Majini show up from opposite sides of the house. After eliminating them, Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow head outside where they meet more infected people.

"Mathison to HQ, we've lost contact with Alpha Team. They're under attack by an unidentified hostile. Reinforcements, head toward the deal coordinates immediately" Kirk says over the earpiece.

"Sheva here, roger that" she tells Kirk.

"Move out" Chris says.

"Should've brought more arrows" said the emerald archer. They fight their through as more Majini appear armed with melee weapons. After defeating the hostiles, the trio enters inside a mysterious looking building. Once inside, they hear someone screaming from far away.

"I don't like the sound of that" Green Arrow said.

The building they enter inside looks like a makeshift labyrinth as they find a way out of there. They found stairs, heading up to the second floor. Continuing onward, they stop to see someone falling to the floor face down. Chris and Sheva check the person, which turns out to be a member of Alpha Team. Chris turns him over to notice his eyes are open but in a blank stare.

"What's wrong with him" Sheva asks. "He's in a catatonic state" Green Arrow tells her.

"Catatonic state" is what Chris says. "That Miss Martian doppelganger" he tells Chris.

They continue to their destination by Kirk's request. After climbing the ladder to the third floor, they see a closed door. Chris and Green Arrow kick the door to enter the room to see three members of Alpha Team down. They check each member of Alpha Team to see they are same state as the other. While Chris checks the Alpha Team member, someone leaves which gets Sheva's attention.

"Wait I found something" Chris says grabbing an object the soldier is holding. "It's a hard drive from a computer" Green Arrow said.

"I saw someone, but they ran away…" Sheva tells them.

"Kirk, do you copy? We got the data, but Alpha Team is down, no sign of Irving" Chris contacts him through the earpiece.

"Roger, relay the data from the vehicle at the storage facility" Kirk tells Chris through the earpiece.

"Copy that" Chris responds.

After retrieving the data from the catatonic state soldier, Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow leave the room. They take a turn to see an elevator. They enter inside going down which takes them to a furnace room. They continue on only to see more soldiers in the same way.

Green Arrow checks the door but its lock. "We need a key" He says.

They head east to another room which looks like cremation room but with more room. Chris looks around to see a key from a dead corpse. They make the way back to the locked door. Just as Chris is about to turn the key, they see a shadowed figure. They turn to see a member of Alpha Team still alive.

"What's going on" he asks. "I thought they were all catatonic? Did we miss one" a confused Sheva asks.

"Don't worry, we're getting out of here" Chris tells the member of Alpha Team. Chris is about to use the key, when it suddenly gets taken away from him into the hands of the Alpha Team member.

"What the hell" Chris asks, looking at the member Alpha Team who now has the keys. "Hello Megan" Green Arrow says drawing his bow and arrow.

"It's rude reveal other people's identity…Oliver" she says, shape shifting into evil Miss Martian.

"Oliver" Chris and Sheva say at the same time. "I'll explain, but right now we got a Martian doppelganger to deal with" Green Arrow tells them.

"Where's Wesker" Chris asks in the position the shoot E. Miss Martian. "Not this again. I'll just do to you what I did to Alpha Team" E. Miss Martian tells the trio. Green Arrow realizing the she going to brain blasts us. He hits the Miss Martian doppelganger with a trick arrow but she stops it with telekinesis.

"You're a joke" E. Miss Martian tells Green Arrow. He doesn't respond as Green Arrow winks at her. The trick arrow the she stopped turns out to be an incendiary arrow which lights aflame. Due to the Martian's weakness to heat and fire, E Miss Martian gets weakened.

"That…was...really stupid of you" E Miss Martian tells Green Arrow slowly getting to her feet. She's give the trio an evil glare slowly changing her skin white.

"This is not good" Green Arrow says. The evil clone of Miss Martian turns into a monstrous White Martian.

"What did Wesker created" Chris asks, witnessing a White Martian. "This isn't his work" Green Arrow tells him.

"Any ideas" Sheva asks. "The room" Green Arrow tells her. The trio retreat to the room they came from where got the furnace key. The evil clone of M'gann in the form of the White Martian follows. They enter the cremation room hoping E. Miss Martian will follow.

Chris and Sheva draw their gun at the entrance while Green Arrow takes out a trick arrow. She soon enters the cremation room, looking at the trio roaring at them. However E. Miss Martian stops realizing the room she's in. "Shit she's not falling for it" Green Arrow says.

E. Miss Martian sends both Green Arrow and Chris away with telekinesis, but she keeps Sheva completely still. "I can't move" Sheva says.

"I wonder what I will find in the pretty mind of yours" E. Miss Martian telepathically tells Sheva.

Green Arrow and Chris recover they see Sheva in pain as E. Miss Martian attempt to put her in a catatonic state.

"Chris, the canisters" Green Arrow tells him. Redfield sees one of the canisters behind E. Miss Martian. He shoots it which explodes hurting E. Miss Martian as well as release the hold on Sheva.

"Sheva, shoot the canister" Chris tells her. Sheva shoots the other canister on the opposite side. The explosion hurts E. Miss Martian, slowly reverting back to her original form. Green Arrow takes the chance to push her into the cremation furnace. Chris and Sheva press the buttons on each side, closing the doors, trapping her in there.

Green Arrow moves the lever slightly up to raise the temperature still making E. Miss Martian weak to do anything. "Alright Megan, talk" Green Arrow says.

"You…think…I'm going to…" E. Miss Martian says struggling due to the heat.

"Where is Wesker" Chris asks E. Miss Martian but she just smiles at him. "I…rather….die than tell you anything" E. Miss Martian tells Chris, she tries to use her telekinesis to move the lever more up but Green Arrow tries to keep it down.

"What the hell she's doing" Sheva asks. "She's trying to kill herself" Green Arrow tells her, as he tries to keep the lever down. E. Miss Martian uses what little strength she have left to deliver a brain blast just enough temporally knock them out. She then uses telekinesis to move the lever up setting herself on fire, screaming in tremendous pain.

Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow slowly recover to witness E. Miss Martian being burned alive. Green Arrow rushes to the furnace to shut it off but it is too late. Her body is completely charred due to the fact she is not fully Martian.

"Shit" is the only thing Chris says. "There's nothing we can do" Sheva says.

"What about the data" Green Arrow asks. "Right, let go to the storage facility" Chris tell them.

They leave the furnace room to head to the elevator which it goes up. The exit the elevator to see they are the storage facility as well as two parked Humvees. Chris looks at one of them to see a laptop in the backseat.

"I got it" Chris says opening the rear door. "I can't believe she just killed herself" Green Arrow says.

"She decided to commit suicide rather than tells us anything" Chris says while using the laptop.

"If only we could've gotten there sooner" said Sheva.

"If we had, we'd probably be dead too" Chris reminds her.

"Chris to HQ, do you copy" Chris contacts someone through the earpiece.

"This is HQ, excellent work out there. We'll analyze the data immediately" HQ tells Chris over the earpiece.

"This whole town is going to hell" Green Arrow says. "The people here they're acting like those Ganado that was detailed in the Kennedy Report" Chris tells Green Arrow.

Unaware to them, they have no idea they are being observed from a video camera.

 **the evil clone of Miss Martian is the first to die. Who is next?**


	5. Chapter 5

Superman flies over the mountain region of Kijuji. He received information from Green Arrow about the demise the Miss Martian clone. With no luck on the whereabouts of Albert Wesker and Excella, the Justice League has to find other doppelgangers of their protégés.

"Hey Super" someone contacts him from an earpiece. "Flash, go ahead" Superman responds.

"I saw someone went inside a white building. It's the guy we are looking for" Flash tells him.

"Albert Wesker" Superman asks. "Not Quite, Ricardo Irving" Flash tells Superman.

Inside the building, Irving is quickly putting paper work in his briefcase when suddenly Superman drops down.

"Oh shit" a spooked Irving says taking out a handgun. At this time Flash also appears. "So you must be Irving" the speedster asks.

"The Justice League, don't you have a world to save or something" Irving asks two League members.

"You're involved in the black market selling bio-weapons" Flash says to Irving. "So, what's your point" Irving asks.

"You're just like the rest of the scum terrorists" Superman says to Irving.

"Oh, I'm not like them. I'm a business man with standards" Irving tells the Man of Steel. "Just drop your weapon" Flash tells Irving.

"Why don't you make me" Irving says to them. Superman is to approach Irving when a tear gas grenade is thrown inside the building. Due the effects of tear gas, the three are unable to see. Suddenly someone burst through the window, and it's the woman wearing the black SWAT uniform with a blonde ponytail sticking out.

"Hurry" she says, grabbing Irving. "Suckers" Irving says to Superman and Flash, while the woman drags him outside. The gas slowly disappears, as Superman looks outside to see Irving and the woman are long gone.

"There must be something here he didn't want us to see" Flash says, looking at the paper work on the table. "Found anything" Superman asks.

"Look at this" Flash says, showing Superman a map of an island that is circle with words "test case" and the number 2.25 and pictures of an oil refinery.

"Aquaman, J'onn; we found Irving, but he escaped with someone. He might be on his way to an oil refinery" Superman contacts them.

"Hey jackass" someone shouts. Superman and Flash look outside to see E. Superboy and several armed men wearing black SWAT uniform.

"Yeah stay there while I blast you into pieces" E. Superboy tells them as he uses a RPG to blast the house they're in. Superman manages to protect Flash from the impact of the rocket.

"Finish them off" E. Superboy shouts. While he escapes, the armed men shoot at Flash and Superman. One of the armed men takes out a RPG, aiming at the Man of Steel. Flash uses super speed take out some of armed men including the one with the RPG.

"Flash; look out" Superman shouts who see several more armed men with sniper rifles. Superman uses his heat vision to destroy the sniper rifles rending the armed men now defenseless, forcing them to retreat.

"That was a waste of time" Flash says. "They're preventing us from going after Irving" Superman tells Flash.

Superman and Flash continue with their pursuit on apprehending Irving. They made to the top where they see tire tracks heading north. They continue but stop with sudden appearance of bats flying pass them. Superman suddenly hears a truck approaching them.

"Something is coming" Superman says. A truck being driven by a Majini is approaching to Superman and Flash at full speed. The Majini drives recklessly, trying to turn when he suddenly pull the brakes. The truck turns on the opposite side stopping mid road, blocking Flash and Superman's path. Flash gets a closer look to see the Majini is dead. Back part of truck opens out comes a monstrous bat/insect hybrid as it climbs to the top of the vehicle.

"What the hell" Superman says seeing the creature. "Where's Batman when you need him" the speedster asks.

The creature swoops down to attack Flash but Superman punches it. The monster lands on the ground but gets to its feet now crawling towards Flash. Superman grabs the creature's tail, preventing it from going after Flash. The creature swings its tail, striking Superman. The creature now flies up going after the Man of Steel. The creature tries to attack Superman but he starts punching it, trying to weaken the flying bat mutation. Superman delivers one final punch, sending the creature to the chasm. The monstrous bat somehow is still alive and is about to fly up to Superman when he picks up the truck, throwing at the creature. The truck hits the creature sending it back down the chasm. The truck explodes destroying the creature in the process.

"I still say we should've got Batman" Flash says. "Superman, Flash" someone contacts them from their earpiece.

"J'onn; go ahead" Superman responds. "We found the oil refinery" Martian Manhunter tells Superman over the earpiece.

"We also saw Irving, and the Kid Flash doppelganger brought him there" Aquaman tells Superman and Flash.

"We'll see you there. Be careful" Flash tells them.

 **South Africa**

 **September 18, 20:00 EDT**

At the oil refinery, E. Kid Flash arrives with Ricardo Irving on his shoulder. "Dude, you're heavy" E. Kid Flash says, putting Irving down to the floor.

"Don't you dare insult me" Irving tells E. Kid Flash. "If I were you, I worry more about Justice League interfering" E. Aqualad tells Irving who appears.

Aquaman and Martian Manhunter made it inside the refinery. They see the Majini some armed with melee weapons, and other armed with crossbows.

"That must be Irving" J'onn says, seeing him walking. "And we've been spotted" Aquaman adds.

The Majini come out of the woodwork armed with axe attempted to attack the two but J'onn stops them with telekinesis. J'onn gets hit by some flaming arrows by the Majini who are at a far distance with crossbows.

"More are coming" Aquaman says are more Majini show up with dynamites in hand. The infected local begin to light the fuse but Aquaman takes them down before that happens. As they continue to go after Irving, a Majini wearing red pants with sack-like ski mask appears wielding a chainsaw.

J'onn stops the Chainsaw Majini with telekinesis, this allow Aquaman to knock him out. The make their way to a building, entering inside. They look around to see if anyone is inside but found nothing. Someone from outside takes a looks through the window then retreats which gets Aquaman and J'onn's attention. Suddenly, the metal door closes trapping the two Justice League members. An infected local bursts through the window. The Majini goes for the attack but Aquaman grabs him, throwing the Majini against the wall.

"We got to get out of here" Aquaman says as more Majini jump down. Martian Manhunter flies up to find a way out for Aquaman when he sees a door that says exit on the second floor. J'onn and Aquaman manage to escape the building before more Majini get to them. They are now at the docking area, when they see a large boat.

"There he is" Aquaman says who sees Ricardo Irving walking on the boat. They also see the same woman from, before who help Irving escape jumping down onto a speedboat, fleeing the scene.

"Splendid timing, youse two are just in time for the fireworks show" Irving says to Aquaman and J'onn, laughing at them. Irving waves at them as the boat leaves.

"What fireworks show" Aquaman asks. J'onn looks around when suddenly hears beeping sound. "He rigged the refinery to blow" J'onn says.

Aquaman dives into the water while J'onn flies, going after Irving. Within two minutes, the refinery explodes destroying everything in sight.

"He couldn't have gotten far" Aquaman says who stops swimming for a minute. Aquaman almost gets hit by a flaming arrow. Several Majini on speedboats show up armed with crossbows.

"I'll hold off, you go after Irving" J'onn tells Aquaman.

Aquaman swims, continuing his pursuit while Martian Manhunter deal with Majini on the speedboats. However; Aquaman is met up with a roadblock as a large gate blocks his path as well as more Majini armed with crossbows.

"How am I suppose to get pass them" Aquaman asks.

"Maybe I can help you" said Superman who appears.

Superman was about to go to the large gate when he notices two Majini are commandeering gun turrets. The Majini use the gun turrets to shoot at the Man of Steel but has no effect on him. He then uses his heat vision on the Majini using crossbows, incinerating them. Superman takes down the first gate but once he does more Majini are there some armed with crossbows while others are throwing dynamite at the two League members.

"They are determined to protect Irving" Aquaman says.

Superman doesn't respond as hits the Majini with heat vision. He heads to the large gate knocking it down with full force. Superman and Aquaman make their way to the open water after surviving the Majini.

"Alright Irving where are you" Superman asks. Suddenly a large appears with the Majini commandeering the gun turrets. Aquaman goes underwater to avoid the incoming bullets while Superman blocks them. While the Majini are using the gun turrets, J'onn phases through the boat grabbing one of them by the throat throwing the infected local in the water. With no one left on the boat, the three Justice League members come aboard while Irving looks on feeling defeated.

"Won't you three just die already? You're making me look bad" Ricardo Irving tells them.

"You think this is a game to you" Superman asks.

"You have nowhere to go just surrender" Aquaman tells Irving.

"If getting sick and tired of everyone looking down on me, but it all ends now" Irving says while holding a syringe which contains a red liquid.

"Put that down" Superman shouts. Ricardo Irving is about to inject himself when he gets stabbed in the chest with a water-based sword. This causes Irving to drop the syringe as he turns around holding his chest trying to stop bleeding to see E. Aqualad.

"I… was supposed to…take the…good stuf-" Ricardo Irving didn't finish his response as E. Aqualad slices his head off. E. Aqualad then kicks the syringe in the river.

"Hello my king" E. Aqualad greets Aquaman. "Where's Albert Wesker" Aquaman asks.

"If you want answers, you must defeat me" E. Aqualad tells Aquaman.

"Aquaman; you're sure about this" J'onn asks.

"I suggest you two leave. This is between me and my king" E. Aqualad tells Superman and J'onn.

They agree leaving Aquaman to fight E. Aqualad to a one on one fight. "The Miss Martian doppelganger is gone" Aquaman says.

"Her death will be avenged" E. Aqualad responds by creating two water-based swords.

"This will not end well Kaldur'ahm" Aquaman tells him. "I agree" E. Aqualad says as he attacks Aquaman. He avoids the incoming attack from the Aqualad clone. He tries to attack Aquaman again but he thrown to the floor.

E. Aqualad becomes frustrated as he walks back to the end of the boat. "I don't like where this is going" Aquaman says. E. Aqualad uses the power of hydrokinesis to create a water-based serpent to attack Aquaman which hits him. Aquaman gets send to the end of the opposite side of the boat.

He gets to his feet after the attack from E. Aqualad. "Very impressive my king, let's see if you can survive this next attack" E. Aqualad says when he touches the floor. E. Aqualad electrifies the floor which hurts Aquaman. The evil clone of Aqualad creates a water-based hammer, striking Aquaman while he's down.

"Face it my king, I am far better than the original" E. Aqualad tells Aquaman.

Aquaman gets to his feet despite suffering the electric attack and the blow from the hammer. "You and your team are associated with Albert Wesker who seeks to destroy this world" he tells E. Aqualad.

"And your point is" E. Aqualad asks. "You saying that you are far better than the original, you are nothing more than a disgrace" Aquaman tells E. Aqualad while he secret grabs something.

This angers E. Aqualad as he creates a water-based sword. He goes after Aquaman about to finish him off when he gets stabbed in the chest by a metal object. Aquaman with the metal object in hand holds it steady as blood drips from E. Aqualad's chest.

"I guess…you won" a weaken E. Aqualad says losing blood from his chest.

"Kaldur'ahm; tell me where is Wesker" Aquaman asks.

"If you…want…to know, your answer lies within that cave" E. Aqualad tells him pointing east.

E. Aqualad walks back to the end of the boat with Aquaman still holding on the metal object.

"Dying…it's not so bad, but…nothing matters because…all of you will lose" is the final words E. Aqualad says as he pushes Aquaman away. E. Aqualad falls to the river descending to the bottom losing a lot of blood.

Minutes later; the rain stops and Aquaman sits at the side of the boat where E. Aqualad fall to. A speedboat soon appears with Chris, Sheva, Green Arrow and a male individual who looks like he's from Delta team.

"Aquaman; what happened" Green Arrow asks. "Kaldur'ahm is gone, but not before telling me where to go" Aquaman tells him.

"First the Miss Martian clone and now the Aqualad clone" Green Arrow says.

"You were right about the human cloning" Chris says.

"It was based on the data" said the male individual. "Aquaman this is Josh Stone. Josh Stone, Aquaman" Green Arrow says.

"The data shows eight teenagers as well as a BOW known as Plant 50 the Creator" Chris says.

"A plant created them" Aquaman asks. "Yes and we need to destroy it" Sheva tells Aquaman.

"Before that thing can create more clones" Green Arrow adds. "Head east, there should be a cave" Aquaman tells them.

"You're going to be okay" Chris asks who notices Aquaman looking down to where E. Aqualad met his demise.

Meanwhile; one individual wearing black SWAT uniform shows up to a gigantic freighter where he is met with the evil clone of Rocket and Zatanna.

"Hey where were you" E. Zatanna asks.

"I had a loose end to take care off" he tells her.

"Oh okay well get in we don't want to fall behind" E. Rocket tells the individual. All three head to the freighter unaware to E. Rocket and E. Zatanna the individual gets in contact with someone.

"I'm in" he says.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Young Justice or Resident Evil 5**

* * *

Before E. Aqualad met his demise, he told Aquaman where to go find Albert Wesker. The team of Green Arrow, Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar, and Josh Stone who is driving the speedboat arrived at the cavern.

"So this is the place" Chris asks.

"Hey there's a boat" Green Arrow says. They see boat and a docking area. Josh stops the boat as Green Arrow, Chris, and Sheva exit from it.

"So, you three are really going to go through with this" Josh asks.

"Yes" Chris tells Josh.

"Wesker tried to destroy this world once and he failed. He will do again this time with an army of clones of young teenagers" Green Arrow says to Josh.

"I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. I'll do what I can to get you backup. Try not to get killed" Josh tells them as he drives the speedboat exiting the caves.

"You know how use a gun" Chris asks Green Arrow while he checks the handgun he is using.

"I'm a quick learner. I maybe down to my last arrow but I'm saving it" Green Arrow tells Chris.

"Must be special arrow" Sheva says. "If I had to guess, it's for the Plant 50" Chris says to Green Arrow.

Once leaving the docking area, the trio travels through the caves. It doesn't seem odd to them that it's quiet, nothing but impaled skeletons on spears and other acts of violence. That is until they reach a certain point in the linear cavern. Suddenly, several small monstrous spiders appear coming from the ground.

"Okay this is new" Green Arrow says. Another emerges from the ground behind the emerald archer as it wraps its legs around him. Chris sees this shoots at it once killing it. The three manage to eliminate them. They find a ladder, climbing up where another spider-like creature appears. After killing it, they cross a rocky bridge to another linear corridor through the cave. As they head down the corridor, more spider creatures show up. After eliminating them, they come across an ornate door.

Green Arrow and Chris open the door to find themselves at an underground village.

"I never knew such a place like this existed here" Sheva says.

"You can say that again" said Green Arrow.

"It looks like there's been some recent activity" Chris says as he jumps down. Sheva and Green Arrow jump down as well.

"I hope the Aqualad clone was telling the truth" Sheva says.

"Hope he didn't lead us to a wild goose chase" said Green Arrow. They continue to the underground village once again jumping down where they find a bridge. Sheva crosses the bridge first unaware that there are some tribesmen watching her. Sheva stops when she sees a large pillar being pushed. The pillar falls to the bridge destroying it which separates Sheva from Chris and Green Arrow.

"I get the feeling we're not alone" Green Arrow says. Chris and Green Arrow jump down but once they do they are met with more tribesmen armed with spears.

"And you were right" Chris says.

One of the tribesmen throws a spear at Chris and Green Arrow but they avoid it. The emerald archer takes the spear throwing back to one tribesmen killing one of them. Chris takes out a grenade throwing it at the tribesmen killing them. Sheva assists from a far distance shooting the last two tribesmen.

Chris and Green Arrow head up the stairs where they meet more tribesmen. Chris shoots one of tribesmen's head off unleashing a long tentacle.

"I hate those things" Green Arrow says. Chris shoots the tentacle a couple of times killing it. The minute they arrived at the second floor, Green Arrow and Chris are met by three more tribesmen with two of them wielding wooden shields. After killing them, they are reunited with Sheva. With nowhere else to go, the three head right to where they see a large treasure chest.

"Great a dead end" Green Arrow. He notices the chest is slightly open.

"I wonder what's in here" GA asks. He pushes it open which triggers a trap as all three fall down to a cross shape like area which looks like a dead end.

"Okay…note to self, never do that again" Green Arrow says getting to his feet.

"Please don't" Sheva agrees. Once they recover, the same spiders from before appear from the ground. After eliminating them, the wall from the far right automatically opens. They now enter to a wide open room where they see a mechanism of some kind at the center.

"Now what is this" Green Arrow asks. "Well whatever it is, we have to turn it" Chris tells GA.

Both Chris and Green Arrow grab a hold of each handle turn the mechanism counter clockwise. Once turning it one time, a door opens at the far end of the room. At the same time explosive fiery spiked balls show up rolling all over the room.

"What in God's name are those" Sheva asks. "The door is closing" GA says.

Chris and Green Arrow turn the mechanism again this time the opposite direction. This would allow Chris to run to the open door before it close while avoiding the incoming fiery spike balls. Chris rolls underneath door where he lands on rectangle shape button which stops the trap.

"I didn't know you could move so fast" Sheva says who joins up with him. "And I that I was known for my endurance" GA adds.

They leave the wide open room making their way down the stairs to a stone double door. They are now at seemingly-linear pathway with statues on each side. The three step on a secret switch which force the statues behind them begin to fall. Chris, Sheva, and GA begin to run as the statues fall as well as the floor opens causing them to jump over it. They make one last jump but when Chris lands on the ledge, he almost falls but GA manages to grab him.

"I got you" Green Arrow says. The door in front of them begins to close. They rush to the door as the last remaining statues fall. The managed to escape the trap as the door closes behind them. The three continue to onward only to stop to see another closed door. GA and Chris try to open it but it won't budge.

"So what now" Green Arrow asks. Sheva notices two chains on side of the wall. "Maybe that can help" she tells GA.

Green Arrow grabs one of the chains which can be pulled down while Chris gets a hold of the other. They both pull down the chains which activates revealing a staircase which leads to an entrance. They head down the stairs which takes them to another wide open room.

"Where are we now" GA asks. "Looks like a maze of some kind" Chris responds.

The three head down the stairs again to heading left. Once there, they see a jade statue with two pulleys on each side. Both Chris and Sheva pull down each chain which causes the statue to move back and a stairs appears going up. They make their way up the stairs to find another jade statue. GA and Chris pull down the chains and just like before the statue moves back, but the stairs now turns into a bridge. At the opposite side of the room a bridge turns into stairs which leads down and another set of stairs going up leading to a yellow color statue.

With the bridge now in place the three cross it, but they hear talking of a native language. They walk along the bridge from the right when they spot the appearance of the infected tribesmen.

"Not again" GA says as the tribesmen go after the three.

Meanwhile inside a secret laboratory, the evil clone of Robin is watching Plant 42 getting ready to begin the cloning process. He gets an incoming call in his arm computer to see Excella appears on screen.

"Grayson, report" she asks.

"Cloning process has begun but unfortunately we lost Miss M and Aqualad" E. Robin tells her.

"We still have the others. It will have to do. Contact me as soon as the first set is completed" Excella says.

The communication between them shuts off as E. Robin watches Plant 42 begins cloning the first set.

Back at the underground civilization Chris, Sheva, and GA successfully survived eliminating the infected tribesmen. With them out of the way they can now focus on leaving the wide open room. They head to the stairway that appeared heading down. They then head up the stairs the yellow statue. Sheva and Chris pull down the pulleys which causes the stairs where they went down reconstructs into a floor leading to an entrance.

The three now head to a red colored statue on the right. "There's only one chain. The other one must be somewhere else" Sheva says.

"Where's Batman when you need him" GA asks.

"An expert on solving puzzles" Chris asks.

"Pretty much" GA responds.

While Sheva stays behind near the statue, Chris head downstairs back to where the stair reconstructs into a floor. GA decides to follow him just in case if anymore infected tribesmen show up. Green Arrow turns left to see the same colored statue with one chain.

"There it is" GA says as he heads to the statue. He grabs the chain shouting to Sheva "I got it."

Green Arrow and Sheva pull the chains down at the same time. The catwalk from where they entered from reconstructs lowering creating a new path to walk to. Sheva soon regroups with Chris and GA where they head to the path which takes to them to a bright red statue.

Both Green Arrow and Chris pull down the pulleys which reconstructs to a set of stairs which leads to an exit.

"Finally it's over" GA says.

They head up the stairs from there push the stone doors open. The three heads up the stairs to find themselves in a large room. They notice a statue which looks like a sundial.

"Now how does this work" Green Arrow asks.

"Better not be a trap" Chris adds. GA turns the dial to the left which activates. The floor they are standing suddenly goes down as it turns out to be an elevator.

They are now at a large cavern like area where they are shock to find dozens of flowers.

"What is this place" Chris asks. The three walk up the stairs to see the flowers as it seem be grown here.

"How can they survive underground" Sheva asks.

"Never seen flowers like this" Green Arrow says.

"These are no ordinary flowers" Chris tells them.

Chris looks around the cavern but when he looks to the left, he notices something that gets his attention.

"Wait" He says. Chris runs the down the stair as Sheva and GA follow. Chris stops at a stone-like object. He wipes away the dust see to a familiar symbol.

"Umbrella…" a question Chris asks.

"The same company that was responsible for the original outbreak years ago" GA asks.

"What was Umbrella doing here" Sheva asks.

"I don't know" Chris responds looking around to see tents. Chris then says "but it doesn't look like anyone's been around for a while."

"You can be sure they wanted to keep this place a secret" Sheva says.

"Some of the equipment has the TRICELL logo on it" said Chris. He looks at the tent to see the logo asks "were they working together?"

"What did we get ourselves into" Green Arrow asks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is that what that Aqualad clone meant by _answers_ " Chris asks.

"Not sure…But obviously there's a connection here with Umbrella, and that's never a good sign" Sheva says.

"We can worry about this later. First, we need to find Plant 42 and destroy it" Chris tells Sheva.

"You're right let's go" GA agrees.

The three head inside to what looks like an underground facility. "Judging by the looks of this place, this has been around for years" said Green Arrow.

"Since the late 1960s" Chris tells him. GA responds with a low whistle. As they continue to travel with the abandoned facility, a figure was seen crawling on the ceiling for a quick second. The three go inside a room where they see more flowers in hydroponic chambers.

"I don't know how, but they could be using them do produce biological weapons" Chris says.

"Something Poison Ivy would want for herself" said Green Arrow.

"Who's she" Sheva asks.

"Well known criminal who is obsessed with plants. She wouldn't love it if these flowers were harmed" GA tells her.

"This is the facility from the picture no doubt about it" Chris says.

"We're finally getting somewhere" said Sheva. They leave the room only to find blood in on the wall and on the floor as well as claw marks. The three continue walking in the corridor to find more blood stains on the floor and claw marks on the walls.

"I don't like this" GA says.

They head right to find a door with a valve. Once Chris turns to the valve to open the door, they enter inside find themselves inside an empty room where they spot more blood and corpse of an animal. Green Arrow looks around to see a lever on the wall. He uses the lever to which actives raising the wall revealing glass windows. At the same time, the figure from before crawls on the wall quickly leaving.

"Careful, I saw something" Sheva says.

"That glass can easily be broken" Green Arrow says. Chris uses his gun to shoot the glass. They go through the newly-made gap to continue. They suddenly see cages of animals that look emaciated.

The three turn left down to the corridor when a lizard-creature burst through the glass to which GA knows. The creature's tongue wraps around Chris' neck. Sheva takes out her combat knife slicing the creature's tongue. It quickly recovers getting ready to attack. The three with pistols in hand shoot at the creature killing it after six shots.

They now head to the chamber where the creature from. In there, they find a door with a valve. Just like before Chris opens the door by turning the valve now taking them back to the hallway. They continue now making their way up the stairs.

"Thank god there weren't more of them" Chris says.

"Yeah, we wouldn't last in a fight with a whole horde" Sheva adds.

"Those were the same creatures from before" said Green Arrow.

"You encountered them" Chris asks.

"The team did. At Gotham, two maintenance workers were killed by the same creatures" GA responds.

"My god" is what Sheva says.

"The worst part was the Miss Martian clone controlled them telepathically" said GA.

Chris lowers the lever that is mounted on the wall to activate the doors. Once opened, they entered a corridor where the same creatures in groups of three are inside each side of chambers.

"I don't think they notice us" said Sheva.

"Good thing the evil clone of Miss Martian is dead" GA reminds them.

As they head to the door, the glass windows break. "Damn it they heard us" Sheva shouts.

"We better get out of here" GA says as the more glass windows break. GA closes the door behind the creatures as the three head north then turn until they spot an elevator. Chris presses the button for the elevator doors to open but the elevator itself is on the top floor.

"That door is not going to hold" said GA as the lizard-like creatures are trying to break the door down. Just as the doors to the elevator open so does the door that kept the creatures from entering. They get inside the elevator closing the door just in time as it goes down.

They now find themselves in a very large room. "What the hell" Chris asks.

The three look around to see hundreds of small compartments the size to fit an actually person.

"This is in the pictures too" Sheva says.

"Wait a minute, this must be where the cloning is taking place and that Plant 50 is here somewhere" said Green Arrow. Suddenly they hear the sound of an alarm. One of the compartments moves forward. It opens revealing a Las Plagas humanoid from there falls right out straight down.

"What have they done" Sheva asks. Chris looks to see an advance computer at the center. He checks the computer which shows pictures of Plant 50 as well as the eight members of team that were cloned. It also shows Aqualad and Miss Martian have a red " _X"_ on them.

"There are only six left" Chris says. "Why are they highlighted" Sheva asks.

Green Arrow looks at the bottom of the screen and it says _"Cloning Process Activated."_

"Shit it's already started" GA says. Suddenly the screen on the computer says " _access floor"_ which automatically activates as the platform they are stand starts to go down which turns out to be a large elevator. As it goes down Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow look around at many human size compartments each with the same humanoid inside them.

"There's so many…If we don't destroy that plant" Chris says.

"There's going to be an army of them" GA adds.

The platform stops at the sub-level of the underground of the facility. Another human size compartment moves forward but this time to where the three are. It opens only to be empty.

"Where's the body" GA asks.

"Here's one and it stunning" said E. Robin who appears on screen.

"And this must be one of those clones" Chris says.

"Yeah the evil clone of the Boy Wonder" said Green Arrow.

"So I see my mentor didn't show up and…well well I see you fully recovered" E. Robin says noticing Sheva.

Sheva with an angry stare responds "when I find that cheap knockoff archer I'll-"

"You won't be doing anything" E. Robin interrupts as he laughs at her.

"You think this is a joke" Chris shouts.

"You three shouldn't waste your time trying to stop us. It's pointless" E. Robin tells them as he shuts off the connection between them showing the six still alive clones of the team.

"We can't allow this to happen" Sheva says.

"Then let's go stop him" GA tells them.

They head to the metal door at the far end of the underground facility. Once entering further inside the facility, they spot three Majini but this time they are armed with assault rifles.

"They're not looking good" GA says.

They slowly approach the three Majini using stealth attacks to subdue them taking their assault rifles as well. Soon more Majini show as they bust down the door. After eliminating them, the three enter a room where more of the Majini are waiting for them. Chris, Sheva, and GA find cover as the infected shoot at them. Some of them are equipped with stun rods as they approach the three but are quickly taken down.

The three seem to be relieved after eliminated the Majini but soon more show up.

"If we stay here, we're just asking for them to attack. We should hide" Sheva tells Chris and GA.

After the finishing the rest, the three make their exit heading to an adjoining corridor. They proceed forward but are soon met with more of the infected lying in wait. Chris throws a grenade at the Majini exploding on impact killing two of them. After defeating them, the head up the stairs where the three spot an elevator and more of the infected.

GA notices red canisters, similar to the ones from the cremation room. He takes out his handgun shooting the canister causing it to explode burning the Majini alive. The three now head to the elevator which takes them down.

"…boros has…loaded" said woman's voice from Chris' earpiece which was hard to understand.

Chris listens to conversation but it's hard with all the static.

"Don't worry, the reserve supply is almost ready" the woman says again but sounds a little clearer.

"I know that voice. It's Excella" Sheva says.

"That's…Albert…looking forward…" Excella says from Chris' earpiece.

"Albert" is what GA says.

"And how are you holding up, Albert" Excella asks as the connection from Chris' earpiece slowly fades until they nothing but static.

"So we know now Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne are here in Africa" GA says as the elevator stops at the last floor. The three get out finding themselves deep in the facility's basement. They continue along the passageway to the corridor only to spot three lizard-like monsters that they have encountered just recently.

"Shit them again" GA says as the creature become alert of their arrival. Using the assault rifles they took from the military Majini, the three eliminates the creatures. Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow take a turn heading north along the same corridor suddenly two lizard monsters emerge from the air vents. Once the creatures are killed, the three exit the corridor and are now at an underground industrial area.

The minute they jump down; the military Majini show up walking along the catwalk jumping down from the opposite from Chris, Sheva, and GA are. They find cover to return fire but some find a little bit difficult due to the metal crates that moving on the conveyer belt. After killing them, the three climb up the ladder from there jump down to the opposite where the Majini were. They see a stairwell and a metal door but they can't get there.

"Looks like we have to go this way" Sheva tells Chris and GA as she looks at the conveyer belt. The three get on the belt heading to the platform on the right while avoiding the metal crates that block their path. They make their way up the platform heading up the stairs to the other side of the industrial area where the conveyer belt contains bulks of gas canisters.

With no choice they have to get the other platform but walking along the conveyer belt. The three get close to the platform when more the infected show up with one of them wielding a riot shield. Chris shoots at one of the canisters which explode killing the infected. As they get on the platform Green Arrow pulls down the lever to shut off the conveyer belt from there run down to a nearby staircase.

From there the three spot another conveyer belt but when GA went to go turn it on it doesn't activate due to no power.

"There got to be a generator to turn this on" Green Arrow says.

"Let's go find it" Sheva tells GA.

They up the stairs then turn right straight downstairs from there they see some goop and organic substance all over the wall something that looks like a cocoon on the ceiling. Ignoring it, they turn left heading upstairs Chris sees something that gets his attention.

"Missile" Chris says.

"Why do they need these do you think" Sheva asks.

"I don't like this one bit" GA responds.

They spot the generator as both Chris and GA flip the switch to turn on the lever for the conveyer belt. Once they start to head back there, a screeching sound can be heard from down the stairs. The three head back to the conveyer belt just they are about go up the stairs a cockroach-like creature jumps down blocking their path.

"What manner of beast is that" Sheva asks as she, Chris, and GA shoot at the creature.

"Careful, that thing is spreading some kind of gas" GA says. After defeating the cockroach creature, they head back to the conveyer belt to activate it.

Once Chris activates it, the conveyer belt begins to move as Las Plagas humanoid are being transferred to the incinerator. They walk along the moving floor when suddenly one of the humanoids lunges at Chris trying to attack him but Sheva kicks it away. They manage to get to the end getting on the platform. They upstairs turn left of open the door taking the three into a corridor from there they drop down to a door. Chris and Sheva both press the button to the door which slides open as the three enter inside.

They are in a large room which is dark but there are six capsules that are highlighted with a Las Plagas humanoid in each one. They also moving sounds from the back as well as a large computer screen showing the six members of team and a message at the bottom screen which says _"cloning process is at twenty percent until completion."_

The door closes behind them as the lights turn on which shows a giant plant monster which looks like a Venus flytrap with tentacles.

Chris looks at the monster asks "is that-"

"Yes, Plant 50 the Creator" E. Robin interrupts who appears wearing an all black and red costume wielding a two Eskrima sticks.

"This is the creature that is responsible for creating the very team we've been facing" GA says.

"This is based from the previous the plant BOW back at the mansion years ago" said Chris.

"Except this particular plant can create actually people" E. Robin tells them.

"You mean cheap knockoffs" Sheva asks.

"I getting really sick and tired of those two words" E. Robin responds in anger.

"Yeah well too bad it won't be creating anymore of you" GA says taking out his last arrow. He then takes his bow aiming the arrow at Plant 50.

"One lousy arrow and you're going to waste it on a plant" E. Robin taunts GA.

"This special arrow is going to destroy Plant 50 thanks to a little help from Batman" GA says.

E. Robin realizes that the arrow could destroy Plant 50 throws a round disc at GA causing him to drop his bow.

"Nice try but you're not going to stop the cloning process" E. Robin tells GA.

"Shut it off" Chris shouts as he and Sheva aim their assault rifles at the evil clone Robin who responds by laughing at them.

"What's so funny" Chris asks.

"You think the three of you are going to stop me" E. Robin responds with a question while laughing.

Sheva looks confused that it's only the evil clone of Robin they have to deal with ask "what are you talking-"

"Watch out" Green Arrow shouts. Sheva and Chris see an incoming vine heading towards them. They both dodge it as the vine hits an empty test tube which shatters the glass. Chris and Sheva recover to see Plant 50 is about to attack again. GA tries to his special arrow but E. Robin prevents him.

"We have to help him" Sheva tell Chris while avoid the incoming vine attacks from Plant 50. Chris agrees aiming his handgun E. Robin but a tentacle wraps around his neck trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Green Arrow tries to go and save him but E. Robin hits a spin kick which sends him directly near the special arrow. He's about to grab it when the evil clone of Robin throws one of the Eskrima sticks at him.

Sheva gets her assault rifle trying to figure out whom to save. But then see E. Robin isn't paying attention to the large computer. She aims her assault rifle at the computer shooting it several times. This causes the clone processer to shut down which gets E. Robin his attention.

"No" E. Robin shouts in anger as he heads to the controls. The now damage computer is on fire prompting E. Robin to get a fire extinguisher to put out the flames.

While that's going on, GA takes this chance to grab the special arrow. He uses his bow with arrow in hand releases it, hitting Plant 50. The arrow slowly injects a dark yellow liquid which really affects Plant 50 as it roars. The tentacle loosens its grip around Chris as he able to get free.

After E. Robin successfully put out the flames saving the computer, he notices a large shadow figure get closer him. He looks to see Plant 50 is slowly dying.

"What did you do" E. Robin asks.

"The special arrow, it contains herbicide. Courtesy of Batman" GA responds.

E. Robin glares at Green Arrow says "you're going to pay for what-"

The evil clone of Robin gets shot in the right knee screaming in pain. E. Robin places hand on his knee to see Chris Redfield with pistol in hand. He was about to respond when Plant 50 falls on top of E. Robin crushing him.

"So much for human cloning" GA says.

"This isn't over yet" Chris said.

The door from opposite side of the room suddenly opens. Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow leave the room as the door closes behind them. The body of E. Robin that is pinned down by the destroyed Plant 50 begins to moves his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Excella Gionne is at a private office in an undisclosed location somewhere in Africa. The evil clones of Zatanna and Rocket enter the room with looks of disappointed on their faces.

"Excella, we have some unfortunate news" E. Zatanna says.

Excella looks to them asks "It's about Plant 50?"

"Green Arrow destroyed the planet with an arrow that must've been laced with herbicide" E. Rocket tells her.

"And without Plant 50, the cloning process is no more" E. Zatanna adds.

"Is Robin" Excella asks.

"Incapacitated" E. Rocket responds.

"Alive, I see" Excella says.

"Barely" E. Zatanna adds.

Excella cock her eyebrow of wondering what the evil Zatanna clone meant by that. Suddenly an incoming message appears on her laptop which shows _Wesker's_ name appears on the screen. She approaches the laptop pressing the _enter_ key which shows Albert Wesker appearing on screen.

"I'm afraid I have some disappointing news" Excella tells Wesker.

"Plant 50 is destroyed" Wesker says.

E. Rocket looks confused on how Wesker knew about that asks him "how did you-"

"Surveillance footage" Wesker interrupts.

"So what now" E. Zatanna asks.

"The plan will move forward despite the setback" Wesker tells her.

Zatanna still concern about Plant 50 now destroyed asks Wesker "but with the-"

"Do not worry, there's still the Uroboros virus" Excella interrupts.

"Like I said, the plan will move forward" Wesker says.

"Understood, we'll speed things up" E. Zatanna tells him.

In the underground research facility; Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow are at the large catwalk where they meet the infected military armed with assault rifles. They find cover returning fire back at the infected. Once killed, the three continue along the catwalk but then encounter another cockroach-like creature jumping down from its cocoon.

Luckily they have come prepare as they found storage room full of ammo before arriving at the catwalk. GA throws a grenade at it which explodes on impact damaging the creature. They then shoot at the creature multiple times killing it. Soon more of the infected military comes out of hiding. After killing them Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow continue along the catwalk. But then another cockroach creature jumps from its cocoon blocking their path. After defeating the creature in the same matter, the three continue along the way where they end up at a square-shape catwalk and at far distance is a moving platform.

"The only way to get to the other side is on that platform" GA says. He lowers the lever but nothing happens.

"Of course no power" said Green Arrow. "There must be a generator close by" Sheva says.

She walks back to see a door that says _storage closet_ on top of it. She opens the door and inside is a generator at the left corner. Sheva lowers the lever to activate the controls for the moving platform. At the same time, four military Majini appear from the opposite side. One activates the controls of the moving platform while the other three get on the platform.

After eliminating the infected, Sheva gets on the telling Green Arrow "ok, get this thing moving."

As Sheva gets in the moving platform, Green Arrow lowers the level. "I'll check if I can move it from over there" Sheva says. The minute the platform gets close the infected show up with one of them wielding a riot shield. With the help of Chris and Green Arrow, Sheva have made it across. From there she activates the controls from the opposite side for the moving platform to return for them to get on.

"Here I go. Keep your eyes open" Sheva says as she lowers the lever. Once they got off and reunite with Sheva, more military Majini show up exiting from the control room. Some of the infected are now equipped with rocket launchers. GA finds covers then shoots down one of the infected. Another one comes running to Chris who returns fire killing the infected but it suddenly gets bloated which explodes.

With the rest of the military Majini, the three continue to head to the control room. They then go through an adjoining corridor heading to a door from there takes them to the same wide open room from before with all the small compartments. They walk down the stairs to the circular elevator.

"How do we get this thing moving" Green Arrow asks.

"This looks like the controls" Sheva responds as she spots a control panel with two levers.

Chris and GA activate the controls for the circular elevator as it begins to careen upwards. At the same the military Majini appear at the catwalk shooting at the three. They attempt to return fire but with the circular elevator rotating upward, it makes its hard to kill the infected. As the elevator continues upward, the infected show up from opposite sides of the wide open room; each one lowering the lever down which stops the elevator.

"It stopped" Sheva says.

"No, something's stopping it" Chris tells her.

"You're right" Green Arrow says seeing the Majini holding the lever down while the others shoot at the three.

After Chris shoots the infected who is holding the lever, the elevator beings to slowly move. "It's going up again" Sheva says.

Green Arrow shoots the other infected holding the lever down and the elevator begins to move again as it now goes upward. Once reaches its apex, more of the military Majini occupy the catwalk. After returning fire killing them Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow walk up the catwalk leaving the wide open room.

The exit the room through a metal sliding door heading down the narrow corridor where end up the same place from before when they first encountered the infected tribesmen. "More ruins. You think anyone is here" Sheva asks.

"If we want to find out, we're going have to lower that bridge" Chris responds spotting a drawbridge.

"Then we need to find the controls. Maybe they're inside this building" GA says who tried to open the door only to be locked from the inside.

"Maybe be we can try getting on top of the roof from the elevator here" Sheva says.

Green Arrow lowers the lever to activate the elevator only to have no power. "This again" he said.

"There's a generator next to the building" Chris says who heads there activating it.

"Okay let's try this again" GA says lowering the lever to activate the elevator as the platform comes down.

"Activate the elevator for me. I'll check things out" Sheva tells Green Arrow as she gets on.

He lowers the lever as the elevator takes Sheva up the catwalk. As she walks along the pathway, the lizard-like creatures appear at climbs the gates to the catwalk.

"Shit them again" GA says.

As Chris and Green Arrow help shoot the lizard creatures, more of them show climbing up the wall just as Sheva is close to the building.

"I need your help with those things" Sheva contacts them from the earpiece.

"We're on it" GA tells her.

Sheva manages to get on the roof of the building as she jumps down from the there the drawbridge suddenly activates.

"The bridge is down" GA says. Sheva unlocks the door from the inside exiting the building.

"We better get out of here" She says. They cross the bridge to going to a door with a _TRICELL_ logo on it. Once they enter inside, the three find Excella looking back.

"Excella Gionne! Stop right there" Sheva shouts as she, Chris, and Green Arrow aim their handguns at her.

"You three are determined to stop us" Excella says turning around to the three.

"Where's Wesker" Chris asks.

"Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't" she responds.

"We already put end to your cloning project" Green Arrow says to Excella.

"It doesn't matter, you'll still fail" Excella tells them as she starts to leave.

"Don't move a muscle" Chris shouts. Suddenly a black blur appears taking down Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow with ease. Chris recovers to see the arrival of the evil clone of Kid Flash who stands next to Excella.

E. Kid Flash shakes his head with tongue clicking says "the three of you threatening a lady, pathetic."

"You have got to be kidding me" GA says who recovers picking up his handgun.

"Can't believe you call this a lady" Sheva said.

"You can't win, so just give up. And let Wesker cleanse this world" E. Kid Flash tells Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow.

"Not going to happen" Chris tells the evil clone of Kid Flash who aims his handgun at him.

E. Kid Flash gives Chris a smirk then looks at Excella telling her "go my queen; I'll take care of these three."

Excella makes her leave while E. Kid Flash prevents Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow from going after her.

"We can't let her escape" Sheva says as she attempt to go after Excella but E. Kid Flash blocks her. Sheva shoots at the evil clone of the speedster but he quickly dodges it thanks to his super speed.

"How do we stop him" Chris asks.

"Um you can't stop me, so don't bother" E. Kid Flash responds taunting Chris.

"Maybe they can't…but I can" said a voice which is familiar to E. Kid Flash and Green Arrow.

"Oh no not him" an annoyed E. Kid Flash says.

Flash suddenly appears standing in the middle asks "am I late?"

"Nope you're just in time" GA responds.

"Where did you come from" Chris asks.

"Josh and I found an entrance which led us to an underground facility. Go after Wesker and Excella" Flash tells Chris.

"By all means go ahead, but you know you won't win" E. Kid Flash says. Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow head upstairs to the elevator while the two speedsters are face to face.

"I should've killed you at the oil refinery when I had the chance" E. Kid Flash says giving an evil glare to Flash.

"You're right you could've but you and the cheap knockoffs failed" Flash reminds him.

"I'll show you a cheap knockoff" an angry E. Kid Flash says using super speed to go after him. Flash does the same thing getting into a battle with the evil clone of his protégé.

E. Kid Flash tries to deliver a fierce punch but Flash avoids it. He does the same thing to the evil clone of his protégé but he also avoids it as well. In minutes, they stop at the center in a standoff.

"Face it we're equally matched in super speed" E. Kid Flash tells him.

Flash crossing his arms over his chest chuckles responds "sorry to disappoint you Kid but we're not."

"E. Kid Flash cocked his eyebrow asks "what are you talking about?"

"Well you're a clone of Wally West and well your super speed is equal to his" Flash tells him.

"What's your point" an angry E. Kid Flash asks.

"Both you and Wally is not as fast as me" Flash tells him.

"Wait a minute back at the oil refinery in Russia, you and I were running at the same speed" E. Kid Flash says.

"Actually I was running at your pace not mine" Flash tells the evil clone of his protégé who then becomes angry. E. Kid Flash uses super speed to attack him but he quickly moves out of the way.

"See told you" Flash says.

"Shut the hell up" E. Kid Flash barks as he tries again but Flash yet again quickly moves.

"You haven't been the same since Wally defeated you back at Santa Prisca" Flash tells him while he holds a grenade behind his back.

An angry E. Kid Flash uses super speed to attack Flash. He does the same thing going after the evil clone of Kid Flash but just as he got close to him, he tosses the grenade to him. Flash then stops as does E. Kid Flash who is now holding a grenade.

"Oh no" E. Kid Flash says as the grenade emits a bright light which blinds him. Flash uses his super speed to grab a temporary blinded E. Kid Flash by the collar throwing against the concrete wall. With him down, Flash heads up the stairs to the elevator.

While he waits for the elevator to open, E. Kid Flash recovers. He sees Flash waiting the door to open. The evil clone of Wally takes out a syringe which contains a red liquid with a tiny parasite.

Flash waits for the door to open not paying attention to E. Kid Flash approaching him with syringe in hand. Just as the elevator stops and the door open, Flash hears a gunshot. He turns around to see E. Kid Flash as blood drips from his chest as he falls to the floor.

"Forgive me but he was about to inject you with something" Josh says who was the one that shot E. Kid Flash killing him.

"He was an evil clone of my protégé…" Flash says as he looks at the syringe.

"What is that" Josh asks.

"I have no idea, but I don't like the looks this" Flash responds pick up the syringe.

After finally leaving the underground facility; Chris, Sheva, and Green Arrow are outside. They look at the giant freighter when Sheva notices something afar. "Over there" she says pointing at the direction.

Chris and Green Arrow look at the direction Sheva pointing at to see Wesker and Excella walking to the freighter. "Well, well the so called _power couple_ …wait a minute is that" GA says noticing a woman wearing a black SWAT uniform and a black ski mask with a blonde ponytail sticking out. She is also with two men wearing same uniform and one of them is carrying a metal briefcase.

"Artemis" Green Arrow says.

"Where's she going" Sheva asks.

"Looks like she's heading to the dock area" Chris responds.

"You two go after Wesker and Excella. I'll go after the so call clone of _my protégé_ " GA tells Chris and Sheva.

* * *

 **I am almost done with this story. There will be a surprise at the end of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

While Chris and Sheva head to the freighter to go after Wesker and Excella, Green Arrow head to the dock area to stop the evil Artemis clone. GA opens the metal door to see E. Artemis and two men wearing black SWAT uniform walking down the stair to the docks.

"Hey Artemis, going somewhere" Green Arrow shouts.

She stops looking at Green Arrow but ignores him. "Drop the case" GA shouts aiming his assault rifle at her.

The two men in black SWAT uniform see Green Arrow take out their combat submachine guns shoot at him. GA finds cover from the barrage bullets but suddenly E. Artemis stops them.

"Never mind him, let's go" she tells them.

Green Arrow continues his pursuit as E. Artemis and two men enter the docks. Just GA gets closer; he almost gets hit by a flaming arrow by the infected locals who appears at the top of the cargo with crossbow in hand. Then more of the Majini show up armed with melee weapons.

"You guys are determined to stop me" GA says

Green Arrow takes two of them with gunshots two the head killing them. As he kills another infected, two of them appear on top of the metal crate armed with crossbow. After Green Arrow kills another infected using the axe as a weapon, he hears two gunshots and a thud of someone falling down.

He turns to see the two of the Majini down as wells as Josh Stone by the stairwell. "I figure you can use some assistance" he says.

"Thanks for that" GA says.

After opening a gated door, GA and Josh are met with more infected. Once defeated, Green Arrow and Josh approach another gated door only to be locked from the other side.

"How do we get this thing open" Josh asks. Green Arrow looks back to notice a ladder but it is damaged.

"If you can give me a boost, I could open it from the other side" GA tells Josh.

Josh helps Green Arrow up the roof where he heads to a building with an open hatch. He jumps down heading to the gated door unlocking it. They enter inside the same where GA came from where they enter a destroyed transportation area. More of the infected appear including one wielding a chainsaw.

"Not him again" GA says.

Green Arrow and Josh work together to eliminate the infected including the chainsaw Majini. But then more jump down to the center of the area. After killing them, they exit the transportation area.

They are outside continuing to the dock area when they hear a siren coming from a large building as the Majini show up. Some of the infected appear near the building while some approach a gun turret.

"Arrow" Batman says from GA's earpiece.

"Batman; it's been awhile" Green Arrow says.

"I need you to head to the communication facility and get in contact with Chris. I'll explain once you get there" Batman tells GA over the earpiece.

"No problem but right me and Josh have to stop the Artemis clone. She's carrying case of some kind" GA informs Batman.

"Where is he" Josh asks.

"Knowing him, undercover" Green Arrow responds. He then says "we better get to the communication facility."

Meanwhile at the freighter; Chris and Sheva walk down stairs until they get to the center. Once there, they see piles of dead bodies.

"What the hell happened here" Chris asks.

Suddenly someone walks to them writhing in pain. Chris and Sheva see Excella approach them but she doesn't look good.

"Excella…what's going on" Chris asks as he and Sheva aim their handguns at her.

"Why…When I've done so much…All for you…" Excella responds while crossing her arms around her stomach.

"Chris, how nice of you to join us" said a voice that sounded it was coming from a speaker.

"Wesker" Chris says. They look around to see where it's coming unaware of the loudspeaker mounted on a metal wall.

"Don't worry; your mission is at its end. Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance. Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance" Wesker says from the loudspeaker.

"Sorry Wesker, but not on my watch" Chris shouts.

"Albert…you said we'd change this world together…" Excella says as the pain becomes stronger. Now on her knees, she asks "why?"

"I thought they were partners" Sheva asks.

"Wesker doesn't give a dame about anybody but himself" Chris tells her.

"Soon even you will understand, Chris. One glimpse of my new world and it will all make a perfect sense" Wesker says.

"Come out and face us" Chris shouts.

"Unfortunately, it's too late for you. You will not live to see the dawn" Wesker says.

As her condition get worst, Wesker tells her from the loudspeaker "sorry Excella, but it appears the Uroboros has rejected you. Though you have been an excellent asset, I have one last task for you."

"Albert" Excella says as it turns out to be final word as the Uroboros erupts from her mouth transforming and mutating her body.

"What the hell" Sheva says.

"Farewell old friend" Wesker says to a now mutated Excella. The Uroboros begins absorbing the dead as it begins to grow. It then proceeds to absorb the massive pile of dead bodies making it grow more. The giant Uroboros creature tries to attack Chris and Sheva but they rolled out of the way.

With no choice in the matter, Chris and Sheva start to retreat running up the stairs. The creature tries to attack but they dodge it. The creature continues with the attack but Chris and Sheva still manage to dodge it again. They run to a large metal which blocks their path forcing to climb on top of it.

They jump continue running at the Uroboros creature gets closer. They run up the stairs to the top then Sheva shows Chris a door as they inside the ship.

"Persistent son of a bitch" Chris says as he and Sheva continue through the passage of the ship.

"So now what, do you think our weapons can hurt that thing" Sheva asks.

"I don't know, but we go to get the hell out of here before it destroys this place" Chris tells her.

As they continue onward to the ship, the creature tries to attack Chris and Sheva. As they head up the stairs, it tries to attack them again from the air vents. Chris and Sheva head to a pathway to see several dead bodies. But they soon realize that they are not dead as the Majini spring to life. After killing all of them including one that mutated after being shot couple of time, Sheva notices a cardkey on the floor which she picks up.

They head inside the control room from there Sheva uses the cardkey to which opens to the door heading upstairs to the third floor of the control room. They can see outside the Uroboros sticking to the window. They were about go up the stairs to exit the ship when Chris sees a paper attached to the bulletin board titled _"Satellite Laser Shango Operating Manuel."_

Sheva stops to see Chris reading a paper that he took off from the board. "Found something" she asks.

"A satellite laser…We might just have a chance…The targeting device is on the roof" Chris tells her.

They are back outside of the bridge deck where they head up the stairs to the outer deck. Once there, the Uroboros creature has now grown to almost one-hundred feet tall.

"That thing is huge" Sheva says. She then asks "do you really think we call kill it?"

"This must be it" Chris says seeing a compartment with a _TRICELL_ logo on it. He uses the cardkey revealing a rocket launcher which says _Laser Targeting Device_. Chris takes the weapon aiming at a round core from the creature's tentacle.

"It's all on you Chris. I got your back" Sheva says

Chris gets a lock on the core shooting it as a massive laser blast comes down from the sky hitting the creature's weak point.

"That's it! Hit it again" Sheva shouts. However Chris has to wait as the L.T.D. is charging.

"Cover me" Chris says. While wait for the weapon to fully charge, Sheva assists taking out the other core. With her help destroying the core, another appears but this one is a little bigger. Now fully charged, Chris uses the L.T.D. on the bigger core destroying it.

The creature suddenly produces four tentacles as it begins to attack Chris and Sheva.

"Chris; above you" Sheva tells him. Chris puts the weapon to let it charge help Sheva shoot the tentacle until its weak point is exposed. He picks up the L.T.D. aiming at the large core as another laser blast hits its target.

"It's weakening" Sheva shouts. "Just one more shot" Chris says.

Even though the Uroboros creature is weakened, it still attacks. The creature goes for the attack but Chris and Sheva dodge it. After eliminating the last the two tentacles, its weak point Chris readies the weapon for one final shot at the creature. The laser hits the weakened Uroboros creature completely destroying it once and for all.

"What was that" Superman asks descending down to where Chris and Sheva are.

"That was Excella Gionne" Sheva tells the Man of Steel.

"What's left of her" Chris adds.

"What happen to her" Superman asks.

"Wesker injected her with the Uroboros virus" Chris tells him.

"Wait but they were partners" said Superman.

"Wesker doesn't care about anyone but himself" Sheva says.

"This isn't over yet" Chris says.

* * *

 **Two more chapters left and this story is done.**


	10. Chapter 10

Albert Wesker is exiting the room he was in after taunting Chris, Sheva, and suppose partner Excella from a PDA system. Wesker was about to head to the elevator when he sees a male shadow figure.

"How could you betray your partner" a male figure asks.

"Partner, she was never my partner to begin with" Wesker tells him, turning around to see E. Superboy glaring at him.

"And what about us" E. Superboy asks.

"You will do as you are told. Nothing more" Wesker tells E. Superboy.

He's about to leave when E. Superboy grabs Wesker's arm.

"I'm not finished with you" an angry E. Superboy says.

Wesker responds by grabbing E. Superboy by the throat slamming against the elevator door.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Wesker asks. He then continues "I made you…and I can end you."

"Oh…sure…take credit for Excella's work" E. Superboy says. He takes out combat knife slicing Wesker's wrist forcing him to let go.

This makes Wesker mad as he now glares at E. Superboy says "you insolent fool. You will regret that."

"Oh and what are you going to do" E. Superboy asks wielding combat knife in hand. He says to Wesker "you _may_ have created me but remember I'm a clone of Superboy."

"I haven't forgotten" Wesker reminds him while secretly holding an object behind his back. He dares E. Superboy to attack him. The evil clone of Superboy with knife in hand attempts to attacks Wesker but he uses his hyper speed to move out of the way.

"Can't fight fair" E. Superboy asks.

"Fighting fair is overrated" Wesker responds calmly.

The evil clone of Superboy goes for the attack but every punch and kick he delivers to Wesker, the sadistic one easily dodges each one. E. Superboy armed with his in hand goes after him. Wesker just stands there with a sinister smile on his face.

E. Superboy tries to strike Wesker with the knife but he counters with the object he is holding which turns out to be a shard of Kryptonite piercing through the chest of E. Superboy. He gasps for air while Wesker with an evil smile says to E. Superboy "I should thank Luthor for this."

E. Superboy goes down on one knees slowing dying due to poison of the Krytonite while Wesker heads to the elevator.

At the dock area; Green Arrow and Josh has survived an onslaught the infected from there enter inside the communication facility.

"Here it is. Give me a hand" GA tells Josh.

"Ok" Josh says working the communication system.

"I've set it to broadcast on the same frequency as Chris' PDA" he tells GA.

Green Arrow looks at the monitor waiting for Chris to answer his PDA. Minutes later, Chris appears on screen.

"Arrow; are you alright" Chris asks.

"I'm fine but don't worry about me. I just spoke to Batman; he said that Wesker is planning to release the Uroboros virus airborne" Green Arrow tells Chris.

"That explains why he's near an assault bomber" Chris says.

"One more thing, Wesker's super-human strength comes from a virus. But the virus is unstable" GA tells Chris.

"An unstable virus" Sheva asks.

"He injects himself regularly with serum in order to maintain his balance" GA tells them.

"We cut the supply of serum he loses his strength" said Sheva.

"The only problem Batman told me that Wesker took a dose, so it's going to a while before he needs another dose" Green Arrow tells them.

"Shit" Chris says.

"Listen, the amount administered has to be precise. So if he injects too much it should act like a poison. The serum is labeled _PG67A/W_ " GA tells them.

"PG67A/W" Sheva asks looking down as she is seemed to be holding something in her hand.

"I'm going to go stop the Artemis clone. She's attempting to leave Africa…" GA tells them but notices the screen is scrambling

"Arrow; …in" Chris says but GA couldn't understand what he as the monitor shuts off.

"Chris? Chris" GA tries to contact him but no response. Josh tries to operate the controls for the communication system but he tells GA "it's no good. It's being jammed-"

Josh suddenly hears the sound of a propeller asks "what was that?"

"Sounds like a helicopter" Green Arrow responds. He continues "shit she's leaving."

Josh and Green Arrow rush outside to the docking area where they see E. Artemis and the two armed men heading to an all black Bell UH-1Y Venom helicopter that is waiting for them.

"Drop the case" GA shouts as he and Josh aim their handgun at the three.

"Take the case, I'll stall them" E. Artemis tells the armed men as she hands them the case. As the two men get on board the helicopter, the evil clone of Artemis takes out two VZ61 machine guns.

The helicopter begins to depart while E. Artemis stays behind shooting at Josh and Green Arrow. They find cover to return fire.

"They're getting away" Josh says.

"She's persistent I'll give her that" GA says.

"Any ideas" Josh asks.

"Cover me, I'll sneak up from behind" Green Arrow tells him. Josh assists with GA's plan shooting at her. E. Artemis rolls out of the way returning fire while Green Arrow sneaks around to attack her from behind.

Green Arrow manages to get behind the metal crate while E. Artemis shoots at Josh who still hiding when suddenly she is runs out of ammo. While the evil clone of Artemis replaces the clips for her machineguns, Green Arrow comes out of hiding shooting at the one of the guns E. Artemis is holding causing her to drop it.

She attempts to use the other gun shoot at Green Arrow but Josh shoots the gun E. Artemis is holding dropping it as well. No longer armed, she takes out her combat knife going for the attack. GA tries to disarm her but E. Artemis slashes his hand.

Josh comes out hiding trying to shoot at E. Artemis but unable to get a clear shot.

"Not much of a talker huh" GA asks while avoiding E. Artemis' knife attack.

"Stand still" she tells Green Arrow.

E. Artemis tries to slash GA but he grabs her arm throwing the evil clone of his protégé to the ground. She quickly rebounds using the back of head to hit GA on the nose. E. Artemis rolls to one of the VZ61 machine guns. She quickly reloads her gun about to shoot Josh when Green Arrow recovers getting a hold of the machine gun.

Josh tries to get a clear shot but GA is trying to disarm E. Artemis who is putting up a fight with him. Suddenly, Josh hears the sound of gunshots from where GA and E. Artemis are standing. He can't tell who shot who as they're both standing there which concerns Josh.

Green Arrow looks down to see if he's hit but when he looks to E. Artemis she has several bullet wounds from the stomach to the chest. She falls as Green Arrow catches her dying in his arms. GA places her lifeless body on the ground, removing her ski mask becomes somewhat disturbed on what he sees.

Ten miles away from the docking area, E. Rocket and E. Zatanna are about to board an all black helicopter when they notice a shadow figure approaching them. E. Zatanna gets a closer look to see its E. Robin. He is limping with one arm on the rib area, his domino mask of off his face, and he somewhat breathing heavily.

"Oh Dick, you don't look so good" E. Zatanna says.

"This…is…nothing" E. Robin tells her.

"Zee's right not looking too good" E. Rocket agrees.

"You…can…just…perform a…healing…spell" E. Robin says breathing heavily.

"Girl, did you get that" E. Rocket asks.

"I think he said perform a healing spell" E. Zatanna responds.

The evil clone of Zatanna appoaching a severely injured E. Robin cups his chin saying to him "you know Dick you're like a certain type of wounded animal that can't be healed once they're injured. Animals like that must be put down to end their suffering."

E. Zatanna gives him a peck on the lips walking back with E. Robin looking at her confused. He asks "what do you mean by-"

E. Robin gets shot in the back of the head by E. Rocket who has a SIG P226 handgun in her hand killing him.

"Hey wait a minute I can perform a healing spell" E. Zatanna says. She then adds "oh well let's get out of here."

They board the helicopter as they depart from Africa. The evil clone of Zatanna looks down to notice a man wearing the all black SWAT uniform is standing there.

"What the hell he's doing down there" E. Zatanna asks.

E. Rocket looks out from the side window to see him standing looking at them. "Wasn't he supposed to board the helicopter" she asks E. Zatanna.

The man in all black SWAT uniform takes off his helmet revealing his face. The evil clone of Rocket and Zatanna are confused on why he did that. He then puts mask on and it turns out to none other than Batman.

"What the…but how" a surprised E. Zatanna asks.

"Doesn't matter, he can't do anything anyway" E. Rocket responds. E. Zatanna looks down at Batman who holding a device in his hand pressing the button.

Suddenly a beeping sound can be heard from where E. Rocket is sitting. She looks underneath the controls to see a bomb attach to it.

"Aw shit" E. Rocket says.

The helicopter explodes at it crashes on the ground to where Batman is at. He turns his back from the wreckage when Batman gets wrapped around in metal chains that magically appear. He struggles to get free when he hears footsteps approaching him. Batman looks back to see E. Zatanna completely unharmed.

"I see Rocket's clone manage to save you" Batman says.

"Too bad no one is going to save you" E. Zatanna tells Batman. "Etacoffus" she casts a spell.

Batman suddenly has difficulty breathing due to the spell the evil clone of Zatanna cast.

"I am going to enjoy watching you gasp for air as you slowly die" E. Zatanna says with an evil smile.

As E. Zatanna concentrates with the suffocation spell put on Batman, a helicopter approaches to where they are. Someone from inside the vehicle is holding a SIG 556 assault rifle aiming at E. Zatanna. Unable to act fast she gets hit with a barrage of bullets which cancels the spell killing the evil clone of Zatanna.

With the spell no longer in effect, Batman is able to breathe and the chain disappears. At the same time the helicopter lands on the helipad. The person who shot E. Zatanna was none other than Jill Valentine with assault rifle in hand exiting the helicopter.

"I see you got my distress call" Batman says.

"What's the situation" Jill asks.

Batman was to respond when Superman and Martian Manhunter descends.

The Man of Steel then says "Batman; a helicopter was seen leaving-"

Superman is interrupted when he sees an assault bomber descending to an active volcano. "Was that the assault bomber you were talking about" Jill asks Batman.

"Superman; head to the volcano. I'll get the Batplane. Jill Valentine; Josh Stone and Green Arrow are at the other side of the docking area" Batman tells them.

Inside the volcano; Chris and Sheva have exit the assault bomber that has crash landed. Albert is slowly walking at the top of the plane near the missile labeled _Uroboros_.

"I should've killed you years ago…Chris" Wesker says as both Chris and Sheva turn to see him on top of the missile.

"Your mistake, it's over Wesker" Chris shouts.

"Over" Wesker asks. He laughs slowly approaching them to the missile telling Chris "I'm just getting started."

Albert Wesker punches through the missile as the Uroboros virus infects him. It also rips apart the missile as the shrapnel becomes attached to Wesker. "Time to die Chris" he says jumping down to them.

At the same time, Superman appears looking down to see Chris and Sheva getting away from the mutated Albert Wesker. He flies to Wesker but he uses the tentacles to strike Superman away.

"Out of my way" Wesker shouts.

Chris and Sheva stops to see Superman fighting Wesker. "Keep going" Superman tells them.

"I've should clone the Justice League instead of those brats" an enraged Wesker says.

"Too bad they're all dead" Superman tells Wesker.

The mutated Albert Wesker uses his tentacle to wrap around the Man of Steel. He uses his heat vision hitting Wesker in the chest which weakens him causing him to release the grip on Superman.

Wesker uses his mutated right arm to strike at Superman but he moves out of the way. He grabs his arm trying to pull him into the lava.

"I will not lose to the likes of you…The human race requires judgment" Wesker growls fighting with Superman who continues to pull him closer.

"And you're going to judge us" Superman shouts. In full strength he throws the mutated Wesker over his head landing him on the ground. The impact of that throw seems to knock out Albert Wesker. Superman approaches him who looks to be unconscious.

Suddenly, Wesker slowly gets up looking at the Man of Steel glaring at him. The ground Wesker is standing on begins to crack. With nothing to stand on, Wesker falls into the hot lava slowly sinking. At the same time the helicopter appears to where Chris and Sheva while Superman ascends upward away from the volcano.

"Grab on" Jill shouts throwing down the ladder. Sheva is the first to climb while Chris helps her. The ground Chris stands on start to crack as he jumps grabbing the ladder. Jill and GA help Chris and Sheva get in the helicopter.

"Sorry for being late" Jill says.

"At least you're here" said Chris.

"CHRIS" Wesker shouts as he uses the tentacle to grab the landing skid. It seems he's not dead yet as he tries to pull the helicopter down.

"You got to kidding me" Superman says.

"No need to worry. This one is personal" Green Arrow contacts Superman from his earpiece while Wesker continues to pull the helicopter down.

"Chris, Sheva use those" Jill tells them pointing to two rocket launchers. Both Chris and Sheva grab the rocket launchers with him asking her "ready partner?"

"Locked and loaded" Sheva responds aiming the rocket launcher at Wesker.

"Suck on this Wesker" Chris says also aiming the rocket launcher at him.

"You're times up you son of a bitch" Sheva says.

Both Chris and Sheva equipped with rocket launchers shoot at Wesker. The two rockets hit Wesker causing a massive explosion killing him once and for all.

"That was for out fallen brother" Sheva says. The helicopter departs leaving the volcano with the Batplane following them as well as Superman and Martian Manhunter.

* * *

 **Important announcement, I deleted the story "Young Justice: Earth One" I kind of lost interest in that story. I have one more chapter and this story is done.**


	11. Final Chapter

It's been a war for what seen like forever. The Justice League teamed up with the BSAA to thwart Albert Wesker who was planning to unleash Uroboros throughout the world. A plan he tried almost a year ago which he didn't succeed. And for the second time, Wesker's plan has failed.

But this time Albert Wesker met his demise due to Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar along with the combine efforts of the Justice League. With their efforts, the BSAA has cleared the charges against the Justice League and their team.

It's one in the morning after being recognized by the computer Batman, Superman, Flash, J'onn, Aquaman, and Green Arrow arrived in the Watchtower via Zeta-Beam.

"Finally it's all over" Flash says.

"Unfortunately bioterrorism is never over" Batman says.

"It's still an ongoing threat" Superman adds.

"I see. I'm going to head home" Flash tells them while the speedster yarns.

Superman notices Green Arrow hasn't been himself since returning from Africa. "You okay" He asks GA.

"The Artemis clone" Green Arrow responds.

"What about her" J'onn asks.

"Something wasn't right. She didn't know who I was and once she was killed I took off her ski mask…Her eyes were red" GA tells them.

"Are you sure about this" Superman asks.

"Call it a hunch but I don't think that was the actually Artemis clone we encountered a year ago" Green Arrow says.

"You mean like an Artemis drone" J'onn asks.

"It that's true than where's the Artemis clone" Batman asks.

Two Years Later

A man in his late thirties wearing casual clothes is walking to an open door that says _Main Office_. He enters inside to see a woman with brunette hair sporting a ponytail also wearing casual clothes. She is by the desk with the name _Neil Fisher_ on a custom name plate.

"Claire, I see you're here" he says.

"Neil, you wanted to see me" Claire asks.

"I would like to introduce to you to the newest member of TerraSave" Neil tells Claire.

"I've heard about someone joining" said Claire.

"A new recruit…Come in" Neil tells the person is standing by the doorway who appears to be female. She comes to the office and it's none other than the evil Artemis clone wearing casual clothes similar to the kind of clothes the original Artemis wears.

She extends her hand out to Claire as they greet each other with her telling Claire "I'm Lian Crock."

* * *

 **There you have the end of the story. You know what that means right? I like to say thank you for making some of my stories your favorites. I really appreciate it**


End file.
